This invention relates to a chiral phenylether compound and, in particular, to certain specific halogenated phenylether compounds having an alkyl group that includes an asymmetric carbon.
Alkoxybenzene derivatives having asymmetric carbons have recently attracted interest as intermediates of liquid crystal materials. In particular, alkoxybiphenyl compounds, alkoxyphenylpyrimidine compounds, alkoxybenzoic acid derivatives and the like are ferroelectric smectic liquid crystal materials.
The alkoxy group in these liquid crystal compounds is generally 6-methyloctoxy, 2-methylbutoxy and the like. However, these compounds are not suitable for practical use because the temperature range of operation and the stability of the compounds is not satisfactory. Accordingly, extensive studies on ferroelectric liquid crystal compounds have been carried out using this basic skeleton.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a ferroelectric smectic liquid crystal material having an asymmetric carbon that is suitable for practical use.